Amaterasu vs Link
' Amaterasu vs Link' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It features Amaterasu from Okami as well as Link from The Legend of Zelda. Description Two adventurous heroes seek to defeat the incarnation of evil itself. As they take the form of a might beast these two clash. Interlude Boomstick: You know, evil comes in many shapes and sizes. Sometimes it can be a massive blue pig. Others it can be a man from the desert. Others it can be a simple ball with a hand. Wiz: But time and time again, there will always be a hero to stand up for what's right. A hero meant to banish the darkness and restore light to the world. Boomstick: Amaterasu, the sun goddess.... Wiz: ....and Link, the reincarnating hero of Hyrule. For this fight, both will be given their full abilities. All brush techniques, all weapons, and forms. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ....and it is our job to anylize their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Amaterasu Brushes Up On Death Battle Wiz: Long ago in old Nippon, there were tales of a mysterious white wolf. Often prowling the lands around Kamiki Village, this wolf was thought to be a familiar of the monster Orochi. Boomstick: Who is this eight-headed snake demon! Seriously that thing is so sick! Wiz: The monsterous Orochi broght terror to the people of Kamiki Village. Every year during their annual festival, a blood red arrow would appear in the home of the villaige's most beutiful maiden, demanding they be sacrificed as a offering to the monster to spare their land. Boomstick: Yeah if a giant snake with that many heads told me to hand over a woman in exchange for sparing my life, I think I would just ditch her. Wiz; Boomstick, that's terrible! No wonder you can't keep a relationship going for more than a week. Boomstick: Screw you Wiz! Wiz: Anyway, one year the arrow struck the home of Nami, who the warrior Nagi secretly loved. Enraged by this, Nagi went to the beasts home, the Moon Cave to slay the monster and save the village and the woman he loved. Boomstick: But just when things seemed hopeless for Nagi, the Wolf showed up and saved his ass with it's magical painting powers! Wiz: This was Shirinui, the wolf that had kept a close eye on the village, and with an intense battle, Nagi and Shirinui managed to slay the demon. Boomstick: Ah, so I guess there was a happy ending. He got the girl, and they took in the wolf as a pet. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, that not quite what happened. While Nagi did end up marrying Nami, the wolf who had assisted him died when they got back to the village. Boomstick: WHAT!?! That's not how things are supposed to happen! Tales like this are meant to have a happy ending! Wiz: Well, this is not quite the end of the tale of the white wolf. Boomstick: But he's dead! How the hell is there more? Wiz: Because this wolf was not just an ordinary beast. It was in fact a god. Boomstick: Wait, you mean to tell me that this thing is actually a fucking god!?! Wiz: Well, yes. And to honor the wolf that had given it's life to save them, the village gave him a proper burial and erected a statue in his honor. Boomstick: But much like Jesus, he eventually rose from the dead. Wiz: Well, sure. I guess you can put it that way. Except it took much more than three days. Boomstick: How long we talking? A month? Maybe a year? Wiz: More like an entire century. Boomstick: The hell!?! Wiz: To make matters worse during this time her powers were split and became the 13 Brush Gods, with the spirit of Shirinui being reborn as the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. (Amaterasu howls) Boomstick: While she was back in action, she was heavily weakened without her powers. To make things worse it seems Orochi had only been sealed away, and this dumbass released him. Wiz: Well, I guess that's the basics. You see in those 100 years the faith in the gods the people once had has dwindled and as a result caused her to only have most of her powers lost, but is also heavily weakened. Boomstick: And these powers are more than just simple walking on water like any god can. Wiz: She can use the power of the Celestial Brush to make a powerful assortment of attacks that allow her to use the power of painting to attack. Boomstick: No seriously! This wild dog is capable of painting fucking bombs and making them appear out of nowhere! ''' Wiz: That would be her Cherry Bomb technique. '''Boomstick: Seriously, what the hell is this? Wiz: She can control the elements of wind, fire, water, and.. Boomstick: Earth?! Is she Captain Planet? Wiz: No. Lightning and Ice, by using the powers of the celestrial brush. Boomstick: Her Inferno teqnuiqe allows her to control nearby flames and generate balls of fire out of nowhere. Wiz: Her Galestrom technique allows her to control the very wind itself. She can make anything from a gentle breeze to a... Boomstick: God damn TORNADO!!! Wiz: Let's not forget the time her Galestom managed to spin an entire galaxy like a whirlpool. This galaxy was lightyears away, and Ammy here spun it with ease. Boomstick: She can also summon powerful strikes by rasing the sun and moon with Rising Sun and Crescent. Wiz: Catwalk lets her climb walls, and she cal also create stars by painting a single dot into the night's sky. Boomstick: She can slow down time with Veil of Mist, and also slash enemies with her Power Slash, a tachnique that can cut even a diamond. Wiz: Childsplay Boomstick. She can also cut through the hide of Orochi with it. Boomstick: Let's not forget her durability. She was able to take hits from Yami, and even kill him. You know, the fish hand thing that destroyed twelve full constelations in a single blow? Wiz: Ammy actually bested him and was able to even restore the destroyed stars. Boomstick: She can dodge attacks that can strike lightyears away in seconds, and even reflect attacks with her Solar Flare. Wait....how does she reflect things with Krillin's lame ass attack? Wiz: No, the Solar Flare is a reflector. A powerful mirror, that is unbreakable and all powerful. With this equip Amaterasu can block incoming attacks as if it were a shield, grab enemies, and even slash them. Boomstick: Eh, that's cool and all, but her Tundra Beads totally kick it's ass. These chilling orbs form together to create a powerful whip that can subdue enemies, and punish the wicked. ''' Wiz: Not only this, but her Thunder Glaive can also shock opponents into submission, in addition to being a powerful blade. '''Boomstick: Dang, with all these powers and weapons at her disposal, you would think Ammy would be unstoppable. Wiz: Well, beings of darkness can drain her power. Her powers are holy in nature, and are capable of being blocked out by powerful enough hexes, such as those of a cursed zone. Boomstick: But at the end of the day, Ammy is a poweful goddess. Capable of punishing the evil, and restoring light to the world. ''' (Cherry Blossoms fly and Amaterasu lets out a howl) Link is Unmasked In Death Battle Wiz: In anchent times war broke out between the demons led by Demise and the other races of the world. He sought out the power of the mighty Triforce created by the Goddess sisters Din, Farore, and Nayru when they left the mortal realm. '''Boomstick: However, in his way stood the fourth sister, Hylia! After a long battle along side her chosen champion, Demise was sealed away for centuries, and the Triforce was hidden away so that only the Goddess' hero could claim it. Luckily this hero would reincarnate or else this could be a problem. Wiz: It was here that Hylia gave up her immortality and divine form to take on a mortal identity. One who would reincarnate along side the hero. This is the Legend of Zelda! Boomstick: That's right. Zelda is this all powerful goddess, and Link is her chosen hero, meant to reincarnate by her side for all eternity. Wiz: While the series is named after Zelda, it is Link who is the main protagonist, and his first reincarnation came from the time of Skyloft. You see after sealing Demise with the help of the various races, the goddess Hylia took a city to the sky to protect her people should Demise return. Boomstick: Well, he did. Because of this creepy motherfucker named Ghirahim, Demise was released upon the death of the first Zelda, who he killed with his own hands. Wiz: But lucky for her, Link a dear friend managed to finally not only defeat the released demon, but also kill him. This revived his friend, and together they founded Hyrule when they brought people from Skyloft to the surface world. Boomstick: Yeah, but before ol' flame head could kick the bucket he used the last of his power to curse the bloodline of the two. For all eternity, his hatred for them would be reborn again and again. Wiz: This eventually came to pass thousands of years later in the form of Ganondorf during the Era of the Hero of Time. Boomstick: Luckily Link and Zelda were both reincarnated as well, and together managed to seal away this horrible monster. Wiz: Well sort of. You see, when Link received the Master Sword in this time period he was only a young child. In fact he was only nine years old. Due to this the Sages sealed him in the Temple of Time for seven years so he could become an adult to weild the Sword of Evil's Bane. Boomstick: Too bad Ganondorf took over the land of Hyrule in that time! To make things even more confusing, Link's timehopping adventures created a split in the Zelda timeline. You see after Link defeated Ganon in the future he left that time behind to return to his own. There he changed the past by making sure the pig never got the Triforce. Wiz: Also, there seems to be a timeline where he failed to stop Ganondorf as well. These are known as the 'Downfall', 'Child', and Adult' timelines, with drastic differances in the history depending on the path taken. Boomstick: Luckily we don't have to anylize the story here. Just what Link can do if all his incarnations are treated as the same person, and good thing we are doing that! This gives Link an incredible assortment of useful items and gedgets to assist him. Such as his Clawshots, a set of grappling hook gloves that can pull him up to far off ledges. Wiz: One of Link's most famous and versitile weapons is the Hero's Bow. With this Link is able to shoot arrows at an opponent. Boomstick: He can fire your standard arrow, or he could use his magical abilities to enhance them with fire and ice. Fire Arrows can melt the coldest of objects with Ice Arrows can freeze even the hottest of flames. Wiz: That includes molten lava by the way, which while not a flame is capable of reaching temperatures of 2,120 degrees. Link also has shock arrows capable of parylizing foes and bomb arrows to Boomstick: However the best arrow's Link has is the Ancient Arrows, which vaporize nearly anything they touch. He also can load his arrows with gun power to have a blast with Bomb Arrows. Wiz: Speaking of Bombs, Link carries a large variety of explosives. The standard bomb is useful in most situations, but can be put out by water. Meanwhile the Bomb Fish can be used in water, and Bombchus will seek nearby enemies. Boomstick: Man I love blowin' shit up. These bombs are even capable of blowing up massive monsters and boulders with ease! Boomstick: He also has a Beetle machine. The beetle lets him at least carry his bombs in the air, and thanks to his Sheikah Slate he can blow up these bombs on command. Wiz: But let's not forget, that Link has a limited supply of these bombs. However, Link does have the Blast Mask. This allows blow himself up a bit, in exchange for an unlimited supply of bombs. Boomstick: The fire and ice rods shoot blasts of their respective elements, the Deku Leaf lets Link glide, the Wind Waker lets him control the wind, much like Wiz after eating a burrito. Wiz: Hey! Boomstick: Hover Boots let him walk over short gaps, the Pegasus Boots allowing him incredible speed, and the Iron Boots make him weigh so much that even a Goron can't move him. Wiz: If the entirty of the Iron Boots are made of Iron, that would make them well over 1,000 pounds. He also carrys a magic hammer to slam enemies, a power bracelet to enhance his strength, and even a ball and chain. While the ball and chain is very heavy, it can be used more easily with the Power Bracelets, making it easier to carry. Boomstick: Link is also able to lift this massive pillar! ''' Wiz: Yes. That's true. His Red Ring can reaken an enemies damage, and can double his strength with the elixer soup. Not only that but that Chatau Romani allows him unlimited magic for three whole days! '''Boomstick: Plus when he has the Sand Rod, he becomes fucking Issac from Golden Sun! Wiz: Link also has four powerful transformation masks that allow him to take on the forms of various races in Hyrule. The Deku Mask turns him into... Boomstick: Izuku Midoriya, Symbol of Peace in Training!?!?! Wiz: No. It turns him into a Deku Scrub, which while flamable is capable of shooting acidic snot bubbles. Boomstick: Ah man. Well, he also has the Goron Mask. With this Link becomes more durable and stronger. He can roll into a ball for increased speed and use magic to grow spikes. It's like he just went from Cannonbolt to Ultimate Cannonbolt. Wiz: Link also has access to one more bomb in this form, the Poweder Keg. Boomstick: You mean that epic Roller Coaster in Silver Dollar City!?! He throws a fucking Roller Coaster at enemies?!?! Wiz: No, but Poweder Kegs are powerful bombs capable of blowing up entire mountains. Boomstick: Ah. Well, that's cool too I guess. Wiz: Link also has the Zora Mask. This lets him turn into a Zora allowing him some very controllable swimming at high speeds. Boomstick: Not only this, but Link can fire his fins like Boomsrangs to slice enemies from affar, and summon an electric shield around himself. Wiz: However, electricity is deadly to Zora and the same is likely true for Link while in this form. Boomstick: But Wiz, we know some Zora are resistant to their electricity weakness thanks to Breath of the Wild. Can't we just say Link has the same advantage. Wiz: That is actually a very fair point Boomstick. Link is in the water with an electrical current around him when he casts the shield, so it does stand to reason that he at the very least has some resistance to the Zora's traditional weakness. Boomstick: See I can be smart when I want to. Now, where's my beer? Wiz: But Link's greatest weapon is his Fierce Deity Mask. This contains the spirit of a old god, which when worn allows Link access to it's power. Boomstick: You know Majora? That mask that could create entire solar system sized pocket dimensions? Well get this! The Fierce Deity in the mask has power equal to, if not GREATER than Majora! Wiz: At the very least this means with this mask on, Link is capable of swinging his blade with the power of a supernova. That is at least a total of 480,000,000,000 yottatons of force! Boomstick: Not only that, but it makes his sword look fucking rad! To bad he can't use his shield while in this form since it, you know. Vanishes. Wiz: Well, the Double Helix Sword is a massive claymore. Even with the Fierce Deity's strength in his corner, he still needs two hands to lift it. Boomstick: Though he base sword and shield are just as good as ever. Wiz: The Master Sword and Hylian Shield are sacred relics of Hyrule. The Hylian Shield in indescructible, while the Master Sword, also known as the Sword of Evil's Bane, is a holy blade meant to strike down evil beings. It can only be used by the chosen hero of the goddess, and contains the spirit of Fi. (Beeps are heard) Boomstick: Oh god it's starting! I KNOW MY BATTERIES ARE LOW BITCH! JUST SHUT UP! Wiz: Oh come on she's not THAT bad. Boomstick: While FI is a brilliant mind, Link does have another ally who is much more useful in a fight. That being Midna. Wiz: Midna has vast powers that often assist Link in combat. Her prehsile hair is one notible advantage she has that she can use. Boosmtick: She also can teleport herself and objects, and also has telekenisis. She also can use this jewel thing to let Link transform into a Wolf. Wiz: But even with her help Link is still prone to failure. His death at the hands of Ganon created a dark timeline full of terrible 2D games, and he relies a lot on his arsonal to truley match up to some of his enemies, often having to exploit weaknesses to take them on. Boomstick: He's also known to be rather anti-social, preffering to not talk, and letting his allies do the talking for him. Wiz: Not only that, but Link's greatest weakness steams from his incapablity to fight without weapons. As stated before, while Link's arsonal is impressive, he has little skill outside of it, and often relies soley on it to get the job done. So if a clever enough opponent can disarm him, he will be left a sitting duck. Boomstick: Though with an arsonal that has Batman's beat, it's hard to truly disarm him. Wiz: Whether it's demon pigs, giant monsters, or a sinister mask, Link will always be there to fight for the people of Hyrule. (Link's Victory Screen from Hyrule Warriors plays when he completes a map with the Master Sword) Fight The fight opens on the lush fields of Hyrule. A breeze is seen going by as the trees rustle. Link is seen riding Epona on a trail. His blue outfit rustled in the wind as he rode on. Just then a howl could be heard. Link looks over and out of his shadow appeared an imp like woman. Midna: What was that? Link had Epona stop, and got off of her. Link reached for his sword, and removed it from the sheath. A wolf came walking by them. Issun: Woah Ammy! You just gonna pass these guys by? What kind of goddess are you? Amaterasu stopped and thought for a second before turning around and walking up to Link and Midna. Issun: '''Allow me to introduce myself, and my furry friend here. I'm Issun, the Celestial Envoy, and this mutt is Amaterasu, the sun goddess. Any problems you got, we can take care of them. '''Midna: Oh, please. There is no goddess named 'Amaterasu". There is only Din, Farore and Nayru. Everyone knows that. Issun: Huh, guess you arn't that well known here Ammy. Midna: '''That or you friend here's faker looking for attention. '''Issun: '''Yeah? Well, let's show you what a REAL goddess can do! '''Midna: Oh, this otta be good. Issun: Let's get 'em Ammy! Amaterasu and Link both took a batte stance, ready to face off. ''FIGHT!!! Link lunged forward and swung his sword. Amaterasu backflipped and dodged the attack and howled. She summoned her Solar Flare and dashed forward at Link. Link swung again, and Amaterasu did the same their attacks collided sending out a shockwave that shook the very land of Hyrule. Link spin attacked Amaterasu, and jumped back before jumping at her with a series of slashes. Amaterasu howled in pain. Issun: Hey, don't give up fido. You're tougher than this loser. Midna: I'd like to see that. Amaterasu pulled out the Tundra Beads, and whiped Link with them. Suddenly a torrent of ice appeared, but Link pulled out his Fire Rod, and destroyed it. He launced a series of Fire Balls at Ammy, who then blocked with the Solar Flare. Link then pulled out a yellow mask, and put it on. Suddenly he was transformed into a Goron. Rolling into a ball, Link charged at a shocked Ammy. Issun: What the heck is this guy!? Suddenly spiked filled out of the Goron form, as he again rammed Ammy, causing her to bleed, Ammy redied herself for another attack, and launched him into the air as he charged again at her. She then jumped and slammed him to the ground. Link got back up and punched Ammy across the horizon. He then rolled after her again. Ammy landed near Lake Hylia, and recovered. Issun: Geez. This guy's tough. Just then a rock came rolling at Amaterasu and Issun. The two noticed the spikes emerging, and recognized it as the Goron form of Link. He continued to roll, and Ammy counted with the Solar Flare. Grabbing him and launching him into the air before slamming him back down. Link got out of the ball form and punched Ammy in the face. He continued with a flurry of punches, before pulling out the Megaton Hammer, and swung it. Ammy was launched into the air, and as she came down he swung again, and sent her splashing into Laky Hylia. Suddenly a lily pad appeared and Amaterasu got on it as she came back up out of the water. They looked over at the shore to find Link gone. Issun: Yeah you better run! Just then they were hit from the back by some fin-like boomerangs. Ammy turned and saw a fish person land in the water. Just then he appeared again, and fired his fins again, which ruturned to him. Issun: How is he changng shape like this? Ammaterasu began to swim back to the shore, when they were rammed from behind and shocked by the electrical barrier of the Zora form. Eventually reaching the shore, the two were then caught off guard as the Zora emerged from the water and removed his face, turning him back into Link. Issun: Just how many masks does this guy have?! Link then put the Goron mask back on, and pulled out a large bomb, throwing it at the two he quickly removed the mask and pulled out his arrows. Firing a Fire Arrow at the bomb, it instantly exploded, leveling a nearby mountain. As the smoke cleared Link walked away and Midna met up with him. '''Midna:' There you are! Now what happened to our canine 'friend'. Link looked over and saw the rubble begin to move. Midna: Of course, they want more from us. How about we fight wolf with wolf? Midna pulled out a small charm and Link nodded. Putting the charm on Link's forhead he took the form of a wolf. Midna took her place on his back. Just then Amaterasu and Issun emerged from the rubble of the fallen mountain. They looked and saw Link, and charged at him. He too began to charge, and they were quickly scratching and biting one another, for what felt like a whole minute. Link jumped back, and howled, as did Amaterasu. The two collided as they rammed into one another, and attacked. Midna: Geez. These guys don't know when to quit. Looks like this form ain't workin' fido. How about we try something else. Midna pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask and removed the charm. She handed it to Link, who put it on. Suddenly his muscles tensed, and he grew a whole foot. In an instant he was transformed into a god-like being. Around him the Master Sword and Hylian Shield spun before slamming into one another, forming into the Double Helix Sword. Midna: '''You think your a god, huh? Than try and measure up to this firocious challenger. Link lunged forward, his sword clenched in his hand. Suddenly Amaterasu grabbed him in her mouth. Amaterasu spun, and tossed Link into the air, before painting a dot in the sky. Suddenly a shooting star appeared and dragged Link away. For seconds it traveled, engulphing Link. Link pushed his hands forward and slowed the star before slicing it in half with his sword. Jumping off a nearby meteor, Link launched himself back to Amaterasu's location. '''Issun: '''This guy just won't quit! Link charged again, and slashed the wolf. Her vibrant white coat began to turn red. Again and again Link slashed, firing Sword Beams at the Sun Goddess. Suddenly rain began to fall. Link pulled out his bow and fired a Shock Arrow, which Amaterasu redirected the electrical energy back at Link, causing the now-normal arrow to bounce off her. Link pulled out a Light Arrow, which did nothing, before switching to Ainchent Arrows. '''Issun: Hey, fuzz brains! I think we should worry about this one. Link fired the arrow, and Ammy jumped. The arrow hit a nearby tree which was vaporized by the arrow. Ammy looked at the pile of ash, and then turned back to look at Link. He fired another Arrow, and Amaterasu dodged. Soon Link ran out of his Ainchent Arrows. Link threw a series of bombs, which launched Ammy into the air. He ran at her, and with a swing, tried to cleave her in two, but two his surprise his attack was blocked by the Thunder Edge sword. Switching to the Solar Flare, Ammy swung at Link, who blocked with his sword. Ammy jumped back and lunged at him. Both fighters swung their weapons again and again. The two of them again and again swung, until a slice was heard. Blood dripped from Link's torso, and he coughed. His body fell to pieces, and Ammy went on her way. Results Boomstick: The hell? I thought with Link's massive arsonal, this was an easy win for him. Wiz: So it would seem. But despite having the edge in quantity of abilities, Link did not take the advantage of quality of those abilities. Boomstick: Link's many weapons that controlled the elements were rendered useless by Amaterasu's control over the elements. Link's shapeshifting with his various masks is enough to let him bewilder Amaterasu for a while, but eventually, she would catch on to his tricks. Wiz: Link's best bet was his Fierce Diety Mask. This form rivals Majora who can move the moon and create solar systems without much effort. Even at the high end of the spectrum, this is still nothing compared to Amaterasu's galaxy spinning feat. Boomstick: And this is not just some outliar either. At the end of Ammy's adventure, she took hits from Yami, who in a single strike destroyed multiple star systems. Wiz: Scaling to Majora, it is possible that Link had enough power to survive the force of a supernova, but Amaterasu's power FAR exceeds that. Let's compare shall we? Boomstick: We know that FD Link can swing his sword with the force of a supernova, and has similar defense. This puts both in the ball park of about.....uh, Wiz? Wiz: Ugh. It puts it in the ball park of about 480,000,000,000 yottatons of force. Even if we downplay Ammy, and say that she survived a hit that took out ONE star system and only count the constilation of the first Brush God, this is still a total of 5 times that of Link. And again, we are deliberatly underestimating Ammy for this one. Boomstick: Link is capable of dodging lightning, which makes him about 1/3 the speed of light, but the thing is, Amaterasu can react to things lightyears away! This makes her several THOUSAND time light speed. Wiz: Link sure is a great hero, and capable of many great things, but even when transformed into a god, he can't beat Ammy, who is litterally the creation god reborn! Boomstick: I guess this diety was to fierce for him. Wiz: The winner is Amaterasu. Trivia * Link will be composited of his various'' canon ''incarnations. (As in all main-series) ** Had Hyrule Warriors been used to make Link universal, Mavrel vs Capcom would have been used to make Ammy multiversal. * Amaterasu will have help from Issun. Meanwhile Link will have help from Midna. ** Fi and Susano were also considered. However Fi's lack of feats caused this aspect to be dropped. * Despite Midna's assistance and the usage of Wolf Link as well as feats and items from other games, the particular apperance of Link is based on Breath of the Wild, while personality wise he's based on Young Link in Majora's Mask. Do you think the right winner was picked? Yes, Ammy wins No, Link should have won. Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Majora Moon Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Shield Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles